


Two Introductions

by GretchenSinister



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: First Meetings, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Jackson Overland Frost, sometime before becoming a spirit, meets Katherine while she’s on her own and well away from Santoff Claussen – maybe she’s hurt, maybe she’s lost, maybe she’s exploring with Kailash, or maybe she ran away from home out of anger at North or Ombric. Whatever. One way or another, they meet, strike up a friendship, and Jack flirts. Shamelessly.Then, Nightlight turns up in search of Katherine and gets jealous of some other boy – a trouble-making boy, who talks far too much – showing so much interest in his closest friend. Cue adorable pre-teen/early teenager puppy-love triangle and only semi-friendly rivalry.Bonus if the other Guardians make an appearance.Double bonus if (still human!) Jack plays a part in a fight against Pitch.(I know this is technically a book/movie combo!verse at this point, but the teaser for volume 4 says that Jack’s “making an appearance,” so I figure it counts)"Lol, love triangles. Can I actually write them? Maybe, but why?Jack misinterprets a situation as a mortal; once he’s a Guardian, Katherine and Nightlight clear things up.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Katherine/Nightlight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: RotG Threesomes Short Fics





	Two Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 3/12/2014.

When Katherine meets Jack for the first time, he’s a little older than her. He charming, kind, and helpful as someone in his circumstances can be expected to be. When he finds her exploring in the woods near his home, he insists that she come back with him to his family’s home, where it’s warm and safe.   
  
“You never know what could be out here,” he says. “Sometimes you get lucky, like I did today, and you find a pretty girl. But then, sometimes you’re a little less lucky, and you meet a skinny boy who talks too much.” He grins, but immediately afterward his face turns serious for a moment. “And I don’t want you to get a lot less lucky. Things have been a little strange around here lately.”  
  
Katherine smiles at him. “Oh really? Stranger than me? Tell me about them so I can decide.”  
  
“All right, but you have to tell me about yourself, too,” Jack says. “I want to be able to decide for myself, too.”  
  
She smiles a little wider, scrunching up her nose as she nods. This should be fun. She gets to make up stories about herself, for one thing. For another, she’s going to be still investigating the sightings of Pitch near here, like she’s supposed to, but in the company of a boy who makes her smile. She thinks Nightlight would approve.  
  
And he does, when he arrives, but when she runs up to greet him with a kiss on the cheek before introducing him and Jack to each other, it’s Jack who looks at him nervously and won’t hold her hand anymore afterward. She reassures him as best she can—Nightlight’s not going to hurt him, they’re strange but they’re still good—but nothing seems to help. He’s still wary of Nightlight, and when he talks to Katherine, always staying distant now, she can see him hiding hurt in his eyes.  
  
“What’s the matter?” she asks one day when they’re alone, more sharply than she intended.  
  
“I didn’t—I didn’t know how it was between you two,” he says. “And I’m sorry. I didn’t even give you a chance to tell me! I must have seemed like such an ass.”  
  
And Katherine realizes that it’s more than magic that makes her understanding of the world different from Jack’s.  
  


* * *

  
  
When Katherine meets Jack for the second time, she looks a little older than him, as does Nightlight, standing by her side. She can tell he recognizes her, though, in the way his eyes widen and jaw drops when he sees her. Nightlight, of course, would be unmistakable.  
  
“I—I thought you said I’d be meeting new people today, North,” Jack says, turning to him.  
  
North laughs. “I thought I was! Where did you meet them before?”  
  
“I…made a fool of myself in front of Katherine back when I was still human,” Jack says, starting to blush.  
  
“Oh? Oh!” North nods at Katherine and Nightlight, as if he’s just remembered something he was told a long time ago. “You have a lot to catch up on then, yes? I will leave you to it.” And before Jack can protest, he leaves them standing in one of the Pole’s bright, warm rooms, far enough from the workfloor to quickly grow awkwardly silent.  
  
“So, I’d like to say, that in the past three hundred years, I’ve gotten a little bit better at reading people, even if I wasn’t, ah, always able to interact with them.”  
  
“I’m glad to hear that, Jack.” Katherine says, and Nightlight smiles brightly at him as they both move a little closer. “I myself have learned that maybe I shouldn’t try to be read, even if silence works for Nightlight here.” She casually places an arm around his waist.  
  
“Okay, that’s, that’s good too,” Jack says, and Katherine can see him preparing to move away from them again.  
  
“And I think I’d like to finally properly introduce you two,” she says, reaching out to take Jack’s hand and guide him gently into her embrace—and Nightlight’s.  
  
“What do you mean?” Jack asks, never one to turn down a hug, but feeling foolish for how his old crush on her was returning in full force, especially with Nightlight _right there_ , handsome, literally glowing with power, and utterly impossible to compete with.  
  
“This,” she says.  
  
“Oh!” Jack says as they both kiss him on the cheeks. “So…I was still stupid back then, just not how I thought.”  
  
Katherine and Nightlight move back a little bit, holding hands behind the small of Jack’s back. “I hope everything’s a little bit clearer, now,” she says.  
  
“Yeah—yes,” Jack says, blushing. “Is it—is it all right if it takes time for us to catch up with each other, though?”  
  
“Of course,” Katherine says, and Nightlight kisses him on the cheek again. “Shall we go find North again? I don’t think this was his goal for today’s visit, but you never know…”

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #I like the idea of Katherine and Nightlight maturing before becoming immortal#and if this flusters Jack all the better
> 
> whentheoceanmetsky reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> This is what I live for.   
> #JACK BEING THE SHINY NEW HUSBAND #MY CHILDREN #I LOVE IT #JACK BEING AN AWKWARD FAWN IN A PEN OF STALLIONS #JACK BEING SEDUCED #JACK BEING A SILLY TEENAGER #YES #YES


End file.
